ED Bodies Everywhere
by Double-Z
Summary: Time for some mindless OTT BMovie horror fun! Please read and review! Chapter 1 up: the Peach Creekers find Ed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd 'n' Eddy or any of its characters.

A/N: Here it is, the prologue of my second fanfic. I am still writing 'The ED of Something,' but have decided to put up this chapter to see what I should do when it's finished. IfI get a load of good reviews for this and few for 'The ED of Something,' then I mayput off the prequel to that story for a bit and continue with this one. So please review my stories and tell me what you think. I may add a few more chapters to help you make your mind up.  
Please note that this story will be just mindless, gorey, B-Movie style horror fun. The rating may go up, depending how sadistic I'm feeling.  
Anyway, enough of me, please read and review!

* * *

Prologue

Ed placed the book gently down on his bed. He gazed in admiration at the wrinkled, dark blue cover. The title was printed in golden writing; _Magick for Adept Mages_. Quickly, he locked the door and window into his basement. He taped a piece of cardboard to the latter, preventing anyone from seeing in. There could be no interruptions if the spell was to work.

The tallest Ed-boy skipped over to the book again. He was very excited. The book itself was an artefact he'd recovered from the attic. His parents had forced him to throw out most of the (what they perceived to be) useless junk, but this wasn't any old 'junk'. When he first laid eyes on it's contents he could barely believe his luck. 'This book good for Ed! I must protect it from the tyrannical life forms that are my family!' Ed had thought to himself, hiding the tome in his jacket pocket.

That had been the day before. Now Ed was ready to practise some of the dark arts held within the dusty volume. He flipped through the crusty, yellow, stained pages, searching for the spell he'd previously picked out. Ah! There it was, he'd passed it. Ed flipped back a few pages and joyfully began to read the text.

'"Let ye be warned, the spell that doth follow should be cast only if ye be an accomplished creature-summoner, lest ye can not control the beast." Boring! I want monster! I'll call it Ed Junior, and will feed it and walk it and hug it and it will eat my homework and protect me from Sarah and-' Ed realised he was procrastinating and returned to the spell.

He followed the instructions very carefully. First he painted a large, red pentagram on the floor. Then he placed a red wax candle on each point of the symbol. Finally, he placed his 'sacrifice' in the middle; his beloved freezer experiment. After all this he returned to the book.

Sitting at one of the points of the pentagram, Ed began to read the inscriptions:

'Exsisto existo valde bestia exsisto existo ut vos may operor meus opus. Relinquish vos vinculum per Diabolus quod servo mihi ut vestri senior.' Ed repeated the phrase several times as the book commanded. The final time, there came a small rumble, and beams of light erupted from the 'sacrifice.' Ed chuckled gleefully.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Pull!'

Rolf shot an empty can in the air with a slingshot. Kevin carefully took aim at the moving target.

BANG!

A pellet knocked the can over a fence. The kids of the cul-de-sac (minus the Eds) applauded. Kevin lowered his airgun in order to reload.

'Ok man,' Kevin said as he pushed pellets into the gun, 'try throwing three of them up.'

Rolf complied. One after the other, he launched cans into the air. Each time, Kevin blew them out of the sky. The crowd went wild, cheering on their hero. The kids gathered around the red haired jock, clamouring to get a better look at his new gun. They all chattered excitedly.

'Can you kill someone?'

'I'm sure it's safe Jimmy.'

'How did you convince your parents to get you one?'

'Don't worry Plank, I'm sure he won't go squirrel hunting, will you Kevin?'

'Rolf must have a try!'

'Sure dude,' Kevin replied to the last comment, 'just be careful with it.' Everyone stood back as Kevin handed Rolf the gun, before picking up the neglected slingshot to fire the target in the air. Rolf fired several shots at a lone can, missing every time. The Peach Creekers dived for cover as pellets went everywhere. Rolf lowered the weapon.

'Rolf could not hit a barn door at twenty paces no.' the farmer gave a small laugh. Kevin snatched the firearm off him.

'Jesus Rolf, you're going to kill someone man.' Kevin noticed two figures approaching out of the corner of his eye. 'Oh great, the Eds have arrived to ruin our fun.' He turned to face the pair while the other kids came out of hiding. 'Hold on a second, I see Dorky and Double-Dork, where's plain ol' regular Dork? What you guys trying to pull?'

'I assure you Kevin, we haven't seen Ed-'

'Cool! Is that an air rifle?' Eddy interrupted Double-D.

'Yeah, what's it to ya?' Kevin asked defensively. He was always moody when Eddy was around. In fact, Eddy had that effect on many people.

'Can I have a go? Please Kev?' Eddy request. Kevin scowled at him. 'Fine, you're just jealous that I'm a better shot than you!'

'Pah, keep dreaming dork. Now what are you up to, and where's Ed?'

'I tried to tell you before Kevin,' Double-D responded, 'we were supposed to meet him at the Candy Store, but he failed to honour his obligations. We were just on our way to see him.'

'Hey squirt,' Eddy addressed Ed's sister Sarah, 'is your brother grounded again?'

'No! And who you calling squirt?' the angry young redhead replied. Eddy stared at her.

'Are you making fun of my height?' he finally asked.

'What an idiot…' Sarah muttered with contempt.

'I'll show you!' Eddy yelled, raising a hand in the air. 'I'll show you all! When I'm older, I bet I'll be seven foot tall! Then who'll be laughing half-pint?' Double-D groaned.

'Come on Eddy, let us go get Ed before you humiliate yourself further…' he said.

'What does that mean?' an irate Eddy asked as he chased after his pal.

'Catch you dorks later.' Kevin called after them. He, Rolf and Nazz headed in the opposite direction.

'I'm going with them.' Sarah declared as she went after the two Eds.

'Wait for me Sarah!' Jimmy shouted as he ran to catch up.

* * *

The four Peach Creekers were outside Ed's basement window. Double-D was looking through the glass while the other three stood waiting.

'It's completely dark in there, I can't see a thing.' With that, the boy in the black hat stood up.

'Oh, this is stupid,' Sarah fumed, 'let's just burst through the door.' She entered the house with Jimmy in hot pursuit.

'Man I'd hate to have her for a sister.' Eddy stated, before going after them.

'Oh, what if he's… indecent?' Edd worried as he to followed.

Sarah was the first to reach the door to the basement in which Ed slept. Jimmy was right behind her as always. She kicked the door open. The light from outside the room meant that the furniture could be seen in outline. Sarah reached in a flicked the lights on…

* * *

Edd and Eddy ran down the stairs; they had just heard Sarah's screaming. They could see Jimmy had fainted in the doorway. As they were running, Eddy tripped. Double-D went over him and fell also. The two rolled down the remainder of the stairs.

'Hey, what's the deal with you?' Eddy asked Sarah as he got to his feet. He looked through the doorway, and his eyes went wide. 'Holy shit…'

'Eddy, control your profanities, there are children…' Double-D's sentence trailed off as he looked through the doorway himself. 'Oh my…'

* * *

A/N: Please review while I write more. 


End file.
